clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Golem
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The mighty Golem loves to soak up damage! When destroyed, it explodes and splits in two. The resulting Golemites have one-fifth the Golem's strength and hitpoints." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Golem is unlocked once the Dark Barracks is upgraded to level 4. **The Golem is the most expensive Dark Elixir troop. **Golems are extremely powerful tanking units that, upon death, split into two smaller Golemites that continue to do damage. **Both Golems and Golemites do splash damage, similar to Balloons and Lava Hounds, when destroyed. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A good strategy is to release Golems and wait until all splash damage defenses like Mortars and Wizard Towers fire on them then release units like Archers and Barbarians. **Since the Golems do small amounts of damage themselves, it´s important that they are backed up by high damage-dealing troops, like Wizards or Witches. **Golems aren't affected by Spring Traps. However, when one becomes two Golemites, the Golemites will be affected by Spring Traps if they encounter them. **If possible, destroy the Inferno Tower that is set on Single Target Mode as quickly as possible. Otherwise, they will wipe out your Golems. However, this is usually preferable to the Inferno Tower targeting a P.E.K.K.A, Barbarian King, or Archer Queen. A Freeze Spell can be used to temporarily disable the Inferno Tower and "reset" its damage. If the Inferno Tower is set on Multiple Target Mode, it will not be much of a problem to the Golem, although it is still a nuisance to the troops attempting to use the Golem as a meat shield. *'Defensive Strategy' **Golems, similar to Giants and Lava Hounds, are very high-health units that can be used to soak up fire (meat shields). Make sure that the Golem is in the middle or in range of most of your defenses, as the Golem can distract attacking troops very effectively for a considerable amount of time. Even when overwhelmed, the Golem does a surprising amount of splash damage, enough to kill all low-health units (including lower-level Giants), as well as even Hog Riders. Any remaining attackers will then have to deal with the two Golemites as well. **Golems tend not to be in Clan Castles due to their high storage space, 30, which fills up a Level 5 Clan Castle by itself. Additionally, its damage output as well as speed are very low and its health can be undermined by Wizards. However, they make potentially good distractions, especially against the likes of low health troops. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Golem undergoes a significant visual changes at level 4, 5 and 6. ***Initially, the Golem is a light gray shaded rock. The Golem has bright, elixir colored eyes with a slight glow. ***At level 3, the Golem's rocky exterior changes shade from a light gray to a darker gray. The eyes also become a darker purple with a slightly more significant glow. ***At level 5, the Golem gains purple, crystal-like spikes, quite similar to those on the level 3 Wizard Tower, and his entire body gains a purple/gray color. The eye color does not change but glows slightly stronger. ***At level 6, some of the Golem's crystal-like spikes change color to grayish-pink. Some more crystal-like spikes grow on his shoulders. ---- *'Trivia' **The Golem was added in the 17 April 2013 update. ** **Golems, Balloons and Lava Hounds are the only troops that deliver splash damage upon dying. This is in contrast to the Wall Breaker, which dies upon delivering splash damage. **The Golem and Lava Hound are the only two troops that can fill a level 5 Clan Castle by themselves. **The Golem very much resembles "the Thing"; a character in Fantastic Four. **As part of the May 4th 2016 update, the Golem's training time has been decreased from 45 minutes to 15 minutes. **Also, as part of the October 12th 2016 update, the Golem's training time has been decreased from 15 minutes to 10 and 5 minutes. **The Golem's level 6 upgrade is tied with the Bowler's level 3 upgrade as the most expensive Dark Elixir upgrades. **The Level 6 Golem resembles its Clash Royale counterpart. **A Golem event lasted from UTC 8:00 14/1/17 through UTC 8:00 16/1/17, which functioned like a mini-achievement with limited time period. Golems cost only 10% of the normal cost during these 2 days. Players needed to win three multiplayer battles, each with at least two Golems (Town Hall 10-11) or one Golem (Town Hall 8-9) to claim 300 Experience and 30 Gems. Players also got a chance to gain some Dark Elixir (up to 11,872 if they had level 6 Golems) by queuing just before the end of the event and unqueuing after the event ended. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops